The short course "Integrative Models of the Cardiac Myocyte" will train biomedical researchers and clinician-scientists in how to develop and apply biophysically- and biochemically-detailed, experimentally-based computational models of the cardiac myocyte. Emphasis will be on modular development and testing of models using experimental data, numerical methods for solving model equations, mathematical techniques for developing and solving multi-scale models of the cell and methods for analyzing parameter sensitivity of models. The approach to this course is that developed by Dr. Harry Goldberg and which is being incorporated extensively into the JHU School of Medicine curriculum. In this approach, cd-rom and/or web-based learning modules are developed and provided to students prior to lecture. These learning modules present the core material for each lecture. Lectures are then used as an opportunity for direct interaction with students, to address questions on the core material and to apply or delve more deeply into the core material. These learning modules will be developed using Macromedia Breeze and will be available to everyone via the web. Instructional materials on how to create new learning modules will be created, thus enabling the cardiovascular research community to download existing learning modules, and generate new learning modules of their own design which may be added to their instantiation of the web course in order to meet local educational needs.